Gabriela has 6 bananas for every 2 lemons. Write the ratio of bananas to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:2$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 2$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{2}=3$ Therefore, $3$ is the ratio of bananas to lemons written as a simplified fraction.